youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Azrael De La Cruz
Category:Claiming Name: Azrael De La Cruz Age: 17 History: In the supernatural world the realm of Angels and Demons of have waged an endless war. Both realms have found that its locked in an endless stalemate. on the Demon side of the war. The Warrior prince known as Dracarus grew tired of slaughtering angels. He left the palace and to live in the realm of humans. Though he considered them weak and petty. To be truthful he did love their technological advancements. Then he met the Angel, Valeria. The angel had snow whie hair and had pretty blue eyes. To him that was really beautiful. So he decided to hook up with her, though he failed and ended with a slap to the face as a prize. To Valeria's opinion he had cute jet black hair, and blood red eyes, pale body. That was just poerfect. Boy did she love that. So the next week of hiding herself. She saw him again in the park of Gotham City And the two fell in love. In 1996, Valeria sired Azrael. The very first Nephilim since three milennia. A hybrid of the Angel and Demon races. He was cherished by both and nurtured him in secrecy. Not wanting to anger both the Houses of Heaven and Hell. It was forbidden for an Angel and Demon to mate with each other, to do so was to invite exile from the realms of Heaven and Hell, even death. When Azrael grew to the age of five, he heard about the famous superheroes in the US. He especially loved Batman's legacy in Gotham City. He wishes that he would become a superhero like him. This shocked his parents as his abilities were maturing as well. In a temper tantrum at the age of five at kindergarten in the middle of recess, he was bullied because of his red eyes. He accidently caused his aura of malicous dark energy which had the bullies swallowed by darkness and driven scared from them. Thus He was homeschooled after that until his parents deemed him ready to go back into the world. At age 13, he attended high school in Gotham. He never really interacted with anyone because of his quiet life and unable to interact with any friends. When he went into the music room. He loved the piano. Thus he opened the doors from the music room and hauntingly beautiful music echoed the hallways. Though he was still treated with disrespect. Because one, he looked emo, second he was openly gay. He had no friends. Still he led an optimistic life with his Drama and Music teachers. When he reached 16, An undercover Demon smelled him out and went back into the Realm of Hell. The messenger told him about the Nephilim son. Astorath, the King of Hell. His rage new no bounds and set out to find his own son and his Angelic lover. He found them in Vancouver. Astorath assaulted their home and Dracarus' senses came to play. Him and his lover fought the Demon King with all their might. During their fight, Azrael watched on in horror as his own mother was stabbed and Dracarus was choked to death. The Demon king smiled and willed Azrael to come closer. He scarred his right eye and placed a curse on Azrael. The Curse of the Crimson Thirst . This curse is considered the most dangerous and fearful to all demonkind. Astorath left his house but told the teenager. "Run. Run away and never return." Azrael just did what he was told and packed a few things into a bag and flew away from Gotham not turning back. He then took refuge in the quiet town of Happy Harbour not knowing it was the secret base for Mount Justice. He sat ontop of the mountain and was attacked by Demon Assassins He attacked him with darkness in which he never knew. Young Justice Helped him and defeated the Demons. They went back to hell, never to be seen again. Finally relieved he smiles and wishes to join the team. He was the protoge of his Father, Dracarus, the demon of Hell Skills (For example, fighting, building, etc): Intimidation, Interrogation, gifted pianist. Powers (if any): Darkness Manipulation and Blood Manipulation Group you want to enter: Young Justice Weapons/Equipment/Gear: Pitch-black leotard costume along with Please put your Sig at the bottom and put WIP on the top. Click this black link to go to my Talk page (talk) 01:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) My bad Shisaac (talk) 10:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Dude, we have to have an RP between this character and my demon hunting character. Approved. You're not human, are you? I'm merely one hell of a butler. 18:17, July 26, 2013 (UTC)